


sladejay】不知道取什么。。反正就是站街梗

by yy0543



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy, 站街jay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 标题代表一切雷点





	sladejay】不知道取什么。。反正就是站街梗

“今天是圣诞节。”

“所以呢，我不知道你是个教徒。”

“但今天是公定假日，意味着三倍价格你这个死老头。”

杰森喝完了斯莱德请的干马提尼，手指勾了勾，示意斯莱德去酒馆上面的房间。整栋楼有七层，一层大概有六间房。杰森的房间在第三层最右边，按照杰森的介绍，这里三分之二的住客都是做皮肉生意的，剩下就是杀手或黑帮。

“你呢？”斯莱德问道。

“我两者兼具。”

他打开门，第一眼就能看到一个用铁索挂着的壁橱。铁索看起来挺性感的，但壁橱上的书本可不是那么回事。桌子上摆满了笔记本，盆栽和朋克系的首饰。没等斯莱德观察好杰森的枪放在哪里时，这位年轻人已经骂骂咧咧地把牛仔裤脱下来。

斯莱德也没打算跟他客气，在他脱衣的当下便把他按在床上。他在杰森的屁股上打了几掌，解开裤链把自己的老二撸硬。杰森喘着气，从床头的柜子里翻出一个安全套和一瓶润滑油，主动把润滑油挤满手指，然后塞进自己的后穴。

这给了斯莱德一点时间，他吻上年轻人的嘴唇，把舌头钻进对方的嘴里，细细地舔过他的牙齿。杰森小声地呻吟着，呼吸渐渐加快。斯莱德把自己的手指也塞了进去，和杰森的手指一起加快扩张的速度。

等斯莱德把三只手指都塞进杰森的后穴后，他抽出手指，换成了已经完全勃起的性器。杰森的脚趾蜷缩着，两只脚已经抱紧斯莱德的腰。斯莱德捏了捏那红肿的屁股，一鼓作气地冲了进去，让杰森发出一声痛呼。

接下来就是常规的操作了。杰森在呻吟得像个婊子和害羞的男孩之间把握了一个度，还记得让自己在高潮时用力缩紧后穴，顺便踢了踢斯莱德的腰。斯莱德低吼了一声，还是在杰森的里面射精了。

“你知道射在里面还要费时间清理吗？”年轻的男孩不满地咕哝着，从床上爬起来，给了年长者一个在胡子上的吻。

”我们可以在浴室来多一次。”杰森提议道。

“没关系，你这儿有酒吗？”

“波本，我习惯配上咖啡。”

“那就这个吧。”

杰森至少离开了十五分钟，去冲了个澡。斯莱德在床底还有床头柜的隔板搜出了几把点三二式的手枪，还有几颗外行自制的烟雾弹和炸药，一把冲锋枪，狙击枪和弩。他端详着那狙击枪，红外线没有用过的痕迹，枪管则有火药味，估计是才用不久。杰森捧着两杯咖啡走来，看到他拿起枪也没有太大的惊讶。他把温热的咖啡递给斯莱德，自己小撮一口，朝斯莱德微笑。

“放心，没毒的。”

斯莱德接过来，咖啡意外地不错，只是奶加多了。他捡起自己的裤子，从裤带里的钱包拿出五百美金。

“这点够吗？”

“够了。”杰森接过来，看也没看地塞进抽屉里。

“多加上一个消音器？你这个消音器哪儿来的？”

“再多一个五百美金。回答下一个问题，是我认识的人做的，你干嘛那么好奇？”

“做得挺好的。”

“我也觉得。”他咕哝着，再把一叠五百美金收进抽屉。

 

 

 

他们再一次见面是在截然不同的场合。那时候丧钟有了个操蛋的雇主，一个不相信丧钟有能力把一个女子杀掉，好像丧钟会因为目标是个女生而手下留情的老迂腐。

“那个混帐至少派了四个混蛋跟在我的屁股后面。”斯莱德把未上膛的手枪塞进衣后，“我全都干掉了。”

“哇哦。”杰森假装惊讶，“非常抱歉，我并不知道你的混蛋雇主是谁，但我能很明确地告诉你，那女的在半小时前雇佣我去杀个人。”

“杰伦•哈特。”两人同时开口说道。

斯莱德笑出了声，为这电影里才会有的戏剧相遇而发笑。他耸耸肩，把雇主的所在地用一个晚上的陪伴作为代价。别说他没有职业道德，反正在他完成任务后，他自己也有极大的可能会一枪崩了那个肥猪的脑袋。

“等我两个小时。”杰森啄了一下他的胡须，“先等我跟那女的收了费。”

事实证明那女的也不简单，他半靠在柜台上，在四杯双倍威士忌的时间里看那位女士至少交易了四位数的毒品量，充分说明她为什么有能力雇佣个不错的杀手。他必须承认，杰森真的不错。不到两个小时，杰森就带着哈特的钱包和一截带着戒指的手指。

“干，那戒指根本拔不下来。”他吐槽到，“给我一杯苏打水，我已经快气炸了。”

“那女的给你多少？”

“两万。”

“足够一枚戒指了。”

杰森叹了口气，把苏打水一饮而尽，随后走上前跟那女的拿钱，还把手指丢给她。期间他们发生了一些争执，但那女的还是从钱包里掏出一些现金给杰森。

“只有八千。”杰森回来，把那叠钞票摔在桌上，“那女的一个小时就能挣这个数。”

“就当看了一出戏，夫妻两人互相派杀手干掉对方……”

“然后两个杀手刚好还是炮友关系。”杰森嘟囔着，“你必须把剩下的钱补给我。”

斯莱德笑着掏出枪，随性地对准那有着一头橘发的婊子，不戳破杰森手上拿着那肥猪的银行卡。

 

 

当警察接到报案来到酒吧时，杰森正在厕所里给斯莱德吹箫。

“他妈的……”杰森含糊地骂了声，狠锤了一下厕所门，“操我！快点！”

声音很大，足够警察了解里面发生了什么事。

斯莱德转过他的身体，抬起他的屁股，把那话儿塞到杰森的两腿之间。杰森抓住马桶盖，全身的肌肉，尤其是大腿的开始绷紧。斯莱德一边拍打着杰森的屁股肉，一边让他的老二在杰森的大腿间快速地进出。杰森的大腿和屁股像他的脸颊一样潮红，年轻人喘着气，将自己的手移到前方的部分，对着马桶快速地粗暴地抽动。

这一切都发生得很快。杀人，做爱，然后提上裤子走人。杰森在释放后，坐在马桶盖上点燃一支烟，斯莱德难得弯下身子为他套好裤子，用纸巾擦了擦，也很快地开门走出去。

其实杰森想开口说些什么，像是谢谢回顾，还是去他妈之类的话。但他咬了咬烟嘴，还是没有叫住斯莱德。而斯莱德也没有回头。

 

 

斯莱德再次去到那间破烂的酒吧时，杰森已经搬走了。

“他搬去哪儿？”

“大概是上西区之类的地方吧？”酒吧老板不确定的说。

“怎么，他去上学了？”

“难说，他挺喜欢文学史艺术史之类的东西。”

为了上大学出来卖身赚钱这理由也太烂了，斯莱德灌下一口白酒。这是现实，可不是什么浪漫爱情电影，事实是杰森不可能放弃杀人这勾当，他能看得出来，杰森是精于此道，而且可能干得比所有丧钟看过的杀手还好。

他打了通电话，告诉情报人员查清楚杰森的所在地。其实放眼望去，这里一半的人都是在卖或准备买，单是卖屁股的可能就有三到四个。其实他也不是那么喜欢走后门，认识杰森之前他只跟女人上过。

情报人员回得很快，是在上西区的一栋学生公寓。那里环境不错，尽是一堆文邹邹的四眼学生和把裙穿过膝的贵族小姐。他算了算杰森这几单赚的钱，至少够租这个公寓十年。

那些说干完这一单就退休的人是存在的。他看过很多这样的士兵，大多是出于退伍后因为生计问题想接一点私活。分了钱，那些退伍军官就把钱丢进户口拿利息，还是去开家小餐馆，少数人会把钱全投在赌博和酒精上，当然下场并不好。

斯莱德自己的钱永远在拿到酬劳，然后购买军火，建立安全屋之间循环。他买更先进的军火去应对未来的任务，接下任务，再去补充更好的弹药。

不是每个人都像你这样的，酒保擦着杯子突然小声说，有些人觉得庸庸碌碌的活着也并非是件坏事，至少杰森不会。

他扔了那杯玻璃杯，划破了酒保的耳朵。整间店的灯光仿佛暗了一个度，有些人朝他这里望来，认出了他是常来找杰森的客人之一，于是露出个轻藐的眼神。

在这里动感情是最不现实的童话。

 

 

其实倒也没有什么改变。杰森一只手托着下巴，仔细地扫视整间房间。面积没有扩大，但租金变贵了。书橱也是那个老样子，连生活都是老样子，他找些好看的男人聊天，上床，只不过不收钱。很无聊，他拿出自己收在抽屉暗格的手枪，仔细擦拭。他不喜欢这样的生活，只有表面上的平稳和真实的无聊。

他注意到隔壁的响声，一开始是哭泣和尖叫，最后逐渐变味。他躺在床上仔细倾听。直到呻吟停止，门打开的声音。他也走上前他打开了门，隔壁住的是一个女大学生，瘦得可怕，他看到一个肥头大耳的暴发户走出来，女大学生有一双泛红的眼和紫青色的手腕。

“所以，”她掏出一根烟，杰森觉得那烟的味道有一种熟悉的香，“你以前住在下城区吗？”

“对。”

“这边跟那边没什么不一样的。”她递了一根给杰森，杰森婉拒了。

“我跟那边没有联系了。”

她没有说什么话，只是抽着烟，关起门。杰森明白他想说的，他们在那里出生，在那里长大，就算迁往不同的地方，他们的回忆依旧被困在那里。

 

 

如果说真的可以选择遇见一个以前的客人，他会选择斯莱德。

好吧，跟他上床感觉很好是其中一个原因。而且斯莱德是个清醒的人如果有一天他决定拍拍屁股走人，斯莱德估计哼都不会哼一声。

讨厌束缚的感觉，他自己一个人坐在快餐店里，假装自己是这里的一份子。周围的人都拿着手提电脑和平板和厚厚的书，他只丢了一本薄薄的孤星泪在书包里，但他暂时不打算拿出来。

一个雇佣兵来快餐店的可能性有多大，他估算着，但随后就放弃了，因为斯莱德真的在这里。

斯莱德拿着餐盘，上面有汉堡，油炸食品和可口可乐还有新出的芋头派。操，那老人家打开包装纸，里面甚至还是个鳄梨口味的汉堡。

“对健康有益。”斯莱德挑眉，随后狠狠地咬下去。杰森的眼眶突然湿了一点点，鼻子一抽一抽着。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“想吃汉堡吧。”

“来到他妈的上西区来吃汉堡？！”

“顺便来见个老伙计。”

“你可以说是个老情人。”杰森向前靠近一点点，“想要买一个吻吗，一个派就行。”

 

 

斯莱德把那庞然大物塞进杰森的屁股时，确实惹来了杰森的一记飞踢。

斯莱德摸摸自己的腰，更加用力地去撕咬杰森的颈项，像个该死的吸血鬼，要吸尽杰森的精血。而杰森，杰森当然喜欢这个，他喜欢狂暴，近乎强迫的绝望的性爱。他厌恶那些过度的问候和拖泥带水，性爱的本质就是征服和被征服，下等情欲便是下等情欲，没有高尚可贵一说。

他大声地呻吟，指甲陷进斯莱德的后背，肉色的指甲盖沾染了一点血迹。斯莱德扯着他的头发，把他翻了个身，让他的臀部抬高，紧紧地贴合着斯莱德的身体。他牵引着他的手，抚上他的颈项，收紧掌心。窒息感让他的后穴缩紧，脑袋开始一片模糊，他的思想有一瞬间的断片，等他清醒时，斯莱德已经躺在他的旁边，手指往他的大腿画着圈。

“我以为我会死掉。”他转过头说。

“你还太年轻，没有我那种时刻。”斯莱德拨开杰森有点湿的刘海，往他的额上印了一个吻。

“但是死亡总是很近的。”杰森咬着手指，“我看过那些不想死的人死掉，因为我，也看过那些想要死的人苟活着，比如我。”

杰森撑起身体，眨眨眼，开始用手指划过斯莱德的鼻梁，嘴唇，最后是跳动的眼角。因为年纪的关系，斯莱德的眼角免不了有深深的皱纹，还有那用眼罩盖住的右眼，杰森轻轻揭开，一个可怕的刀疤映入眼帘。他趴在斯莱德的身上，用舌头舔舐着斯莱德紧闭的右眼，斯莱德显得很僵硬，但他不在乎，他从年长者身上拿走他想要的，现在已经无关金钱。

“有点无趣。”他的脚尖一晃一晃，把被子勾上勾下，而斯莱德按住杰森的大腿，阻止了杰森的脚继续摆动。

“讷……你会继续付我钱吗？我想要一瓶威士忌。”

“一切你要的。”斯莱德亲吻着杰森慵懒的眼角，现在男孩看起来像是街上出来卖的了，但只专属于他的。

 

END


End file.
